The Hornet's Nest/Transcript
Cutscene The U.S. is under lockdown due to the Russian invasion on the East Coast. Female Phone Operator: We're sorry. All lines are busy at the moment. Please hang up and try to call again later. Ghost: 'I can't get anyone on the horn. ''The satellite downloads the newsfeed of war in the U.S.A. (the videos are actually parts of the reveal trailer of the game). '''Male News Reporter: War has been brought to the shores of the United States. Female News Reporter: Troops are already stretched to . . . scattered all over the world . . . Newsroll: DOWNLOADING. U.S. DENIED PASSAGE THROUGH BRAZILIAN AIRSPACE - U.S. CONDEMNED FOR MOSCOW AIRPORT MASSACRE - CIA "BLOWBACK" TRIGGERS HARSH U.N. RESPONSE. Captain MacTavish: 'The Russians must've copied the ACS module. Got the key to every lock in America. '''Ghost: '''And they're killing a thousand Americans for every dead civilian in Moscow. Look's like we're all out of friends. ''A picture of Nikolai appears. 'Captain MacTavish: '''I know a guy. Let's find a payphone. They still exist? ''The satellite tracks ''Sgt. Gary "Roach" Sanderson in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil.'' Ghost: '''All we got outta Rojas is that the only guy Makarov hates worse than Americans is locked up in a gulag. '''Captain MacTavish: '''It's all we got. If this con's the bait to catch that psychopath, let's hang him from a tree. '''Rio de Janeiro, 1700ft A.S.L. Sgt. Gary "Roach" Sanderson, Captain MacTavish, Ghost, and the Task Force 141 see a large group of Brazilian Militia moving towards them. Ghost: Sir, the militia's closing in. Almost 200 of them, front and back. Captain MacTavish: We’re gonna have to fight our way to the LZ. Let’s go! Ghost: What about Rojas? Captain MacTavish: '''The streets'll take care of him. '''Ghost: Works for me. Captain MacTavish: Nikolai! We’re at the top level of the favela surrounded by militia! Bring the chopper to the market, do you copy, over! Nikolai: Ok my friend, I am on the way! Captain MacTavish: Everyone get ready! Lock and load! Ghost: Let's do this! The team runs up the hill. They're ambushed by militia. They engage. Ghost: Tangos at the ground level dead ahead! Captain MacTavish: We've gotta get to the helicopter - head through the gate to the market! Move! Ghost: Contact! Foot-mobiles on the rooftops, closing in from the south! They fight the militia thorugh the favela. Two technicals arrive. Ghost: Technical comin' in from the south! Captain MacTavish: We got another technical! Take it out! The technicals are taken out, the team pushes towards a street. They encounter militia at a yard. Captain MacTavish: Head through that gate! Keep pushing to the evac point! Ghost: Go! Go! Go! Captain MacTavish: 'Let's go, let's go! We've gotta push through these streets to the market! Watch for flanking routes! ''They face more militia at a hill. '''Captain MacTavish: Roach! Lay down some fire on the intersection! Heads up! Alley on the left! Keep moving! We're almost at the market! A shootout rages at a grassy yard. They reach the market. Captain MacTavish: Squad! Spread out and cut through the market! Move! Tango coming out of the shack on the right! Ghost: Contacts above us at 11 o'clock, firing blind! They push through the market. Nikolai arrives in a Pave Low helicopter. Captain MacTavish: There's Nikolai's Pave Low! Let's go! Nikolai! ETA 20 seconds! Be ready for immediate dustoff! Nikolai: That may not be fast enough! I see more militia closing in on the market! Captain MacTavish: Pick up the pace! Let's go! The Pave Low becomes surrounded by RPGs and gunfire. Nikolai: It's too hot! We will not survive this landing! Captain MacTavish: Nikolai wave off, wave off! We'll meet you at the secondary LZ instead! Go! Nikolai: Very well, I will meet you there! Good luck! Nikolai flies the Pave Low away towards the secondary LZ. They climb up the rooftops and head towards the Pave Low. Captain MacTavish: Come on! We've got to get to the rooftops, this way! Let's go, let's go! Nikolai: My friend, from up here, it looks like the whole village is trying to kill you! Captain MacTavish: Tell me something I don't know! Just get ready to pick us up! Ghost: We're running out of rooftop! Captain MacTavish: We can make it! Go go go! They jump across the rooftops and reach Nikolai's Pave Low. Roach jumps, but barely makes it. He slips and falls (before MacTavish can catch him). The player's vision blacks out. Captain MacTavish: Roach! Roach! Wake up! Roach wakes up. The player's vision is blurred, but gradually sharpens. Ghost: Roach! We can see them from the chopper! They're coming for you, dozens of 'em! Captain MacTavish: Roach! There's too many of them! Get the hell out of there and find a way to the rooftops! Move! Run for it! Get to the rooftops! Roach runs through the buildings with the militia's guns firing at him. Captain MacTavish: Roach, we're circling the area but I can't see you! You've got to get to the rooftops! Roach reaches the rooftops. Captain MacTavish: Roach! I see you! Jump down to the rooftops and meet us south of your position! Go! Nikolai: Gas is very low! I must leave in thirty seconds! Captain MacTavish: Roach! We're running on fumes here! You got thirty seconds! Run! Left! Turn left and jump down! Come on! A timer sets to 30 seconds. Roach slides down the rooftops and reaches Nikolai's Pave Low. Captain MacTavish: Jump for it! (a reference to CoD4's Crew Expendable) Roach jumps and grabs the ladder. Captain MacTavish: Nikolai! We got him! Get us out of here! Nikolai: Where to, my friend? Captain MacTavish: Just get us to the sub... The Pave Low flies out of Rio Del Janeiro, Brazil. Category:Transcripts Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2